


Odd One Out

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Rescue Missions, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend, We Can Safely Say That, Werewolf Kindaichi, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: It was a joke, no-one would think otherwise. Except Kindaichi, who, not for lack of resisting, is on the verge of tearing everyone's throats out - quite literally. Whether he does or doesn't, if he spent a moment longer with them, they would never see him the same again.It's a full moon - and his birthday come midnight. Kunimi is the only one who can keep him sane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my son's birthday.
> 
> I feel like I'm getting worse at writing... but I really wanted to get something out for Kindaichi's birthday at least. It's not happy times, again, but I promise one day he'll be happy!

05/06/2016 22:55

“I'm not saying that! It was a joke! What the heck, Kindaichi?”

“Kindaichi, calm down.”

Kindaichi was blue in the face, ready to explode. “Well, it wasn't a very funny joke! How would you like it if I went around calling  _ you _ a worthless piece of shit?!”

The room stunned. For one, none of them had ever heard Kindaichi swear before, and two, Hanamaki had only asked for Kindaichi to choose who his favourite senpai was out of the third-years. He had only called him a kill-joy when he refused.

Where that came from, no-one in the room knew.

A few tears fell down Kindaichi's face and no-one moved. “Kindaichi…”

“If you all hate me so much, feel free to say it to my face!”

“No-one said that. Where is all this coming from, Kindaichi?” Matsukawa asked calmly, stood a shoulder in front of Hanamaki.

They were all acting as if he was going to start throwing punches, stood defensively and in shock. Kindaichi's hands were balled up at his sides and his shoulders hiked up, his heart struggled beating rapidly against his ribcage. His entire body was tense, on the borderline that he refused to pass. Hairs stood on-end and he felt a rumble in his throat.

It would be so easy to just let go, but he couldn't do it. They would hate him even more if they knew. He might as well even quit at this point. Volleyball, school. Any hope of him having a normal life was already shattered.

“Forget it. Forget me. Since I'm such a burden to you all anyway.”

“Kindaichi, you're not a burden to anyone.” Yahaba said uneasily, desperately put-on smile falling flat. This whole night Kindaichi had been on edge, frowns deepening, tone slipping.

He should’ve been excited, bouncing-off-the-walls excited. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had planned this week for him in mind. To get him out of his dark apartment, spend time with the closest he had to family.

“Well  _ you're _ a burden to  _ me _ !”

“Hey! That's enough! Kindaichi you need to stop.” Iwaizumi said, tone steady, grounding. It wasn't enough.

“Or what?! You going to kick me out? I'm quitting anyway! I'm sick of you telling me what to do!”

Kindaichi only saw look of shock on everyone's faces for a split second before he took off running.

“Kindaichi…” Oikawa said softly, hand held out as if to grab him from the other side of the room.

Kyoutani quickly settled his raised eyebrows so they were drawn in his usual frown, then crossed his arms with a grunt, “What crawled into  _ his _ pajamas?”

-

Maybe it had been childish, running from them like that, but it was the best choice he could've made because just as he stormed out of the room he smelt him.

“Kindai-!” Kunimi began, trailing off as he saw him. That dark look in his eyes, face downcast. It was gone as soon as he looked up, though it didn’t ease Kunimi.

“Kunimi! I need air.”

Kunimi’s sombre expression only darkened as he nodded, taking Kindaichi’s forearm to guide him outside. Like the ever-lost puppy he was, Kindaichi followed, secretly wishing he’d grabbed his hand.

Although the house was big - an old logging camp-turned holiday let - it didn’t allow the breathing room Kindaichi so desperately needed. Kunimi knew where to take him. In all his years with Kindaichi, the one thing he always did when they went anywhere was make sure there was a quiet spot somewhere outside to take him if things got too much.

Take him he did, by the arm shaking with exertion, fingers digging into hard muscle.

Around the back of the house was a small area fenced off. It was a little overgrown. Kunimi figured that the place wasn’t used much anymore, because it was a perfect area for a campfire. If the shrubbery was cut back and the old sawing station was refurbished and turned into an extra sitting area, they could’ve sat out here under the night sky and told stories… ones that Kunimi and Kindaichi had heard tens of times before.

As it was, a single bench was the only piece of furniture still in use (if only because Kunimi made sure it was clear and useable the day before, when they had got there,) and so Kunimi dragged him there, sat them both down before Kindaichi crashed into him.

“I can't do it…”

Kindaichi's hands fisted in the front of Kunimi's shirt, body shaking violently as he battled against it. The soothing hands on his back and Kunimi's scent was the only thing keeping him like this. Human.

“It's OK.”

“No-No it's not OK. I'm going to- It's too much.” Kindaichi said through tears and gritted teeth.

“It's only me.”

“B-But  _ because _ it's you. I don't want- I don't want to hurt you.”

One of Kunimi's hands stroked through his hair so softly. His hands were so soft, his scent was so soothing. Thinking about it, how much easier it would be if he just… eased his pain a bit, Kindaichi let go.

It didn't hurt to change, it hurt to resist, and the only respite from his agony was to give in.

Kindaichi released Kunimi's shirt, backed away and left his body to do it's thing, fill out muscles and thicken the hair on his head and down his back into fur. A second set of ears and a tail grew slowly, twitching until he stopped himself going further. At least he could breathe now.

Next, he turned his head away and curled up brought his bare feet up on the bench to press his knees to his chest.

“Better?”

“No.”

Kunimi sighed. He was awfully moody during a full moon. “What did you do?”

“I shouted at everyone. Told Yahaba-san he was a burden and Iwaizumi-san I was sick of him telling me what to do.”

He was honest, at least. “They'll get over it.”

“And that I'm going to quit.”

“What?”

“Volleyball. I suck at it anyway.”

The sad droop to his ears and the way his bushy tail hung motionless over the edge of the bench told Kunimi he really believed that and he really was going to quit.

“I'm not going to stop you, but you don't suck.”

-

It took a long while for Kindaichi to finally unfurl, and by the time he did, Kunimi was already scratching behind his ears and running his fingers through the fur on his back beneath his shirt.

“You're so good at that. I think I might start purring.”

Kunimi snorted. At least he had cheered up a little. “C'mere, you big furball.”

“Hey!” Kindaichi said, offended, ears flattened back to his head.

Kunimi ignored him, pulled his head down to his lap and kept him there, knowing full-well the one thing Kindaichi loved most was Kunimi petting him. And as expected, Kindaichi didn't resist either, shifted position to be comfortable sprawled over the wooden bench to watch the deep blue of the sky.

“I ever tell you how good you smell?”

“Smell?”

“Yeah. You smell amazing.”

“Like…?”

Kunimi's hands stopped. It wasn't often Kunimi showed his apprehension, not so outwardly at least. Kindaichi's stomach dropped and he sat up, ears back non-threateningly. “Ah! Not in that way, no!”

Feeling awful, Kunimi's stomach dropped. Kindaichi definitely knew he was scared, the way he froze must've given him away. Kunimi was the one trying to calm  _ Kindaichi _ down and keep him comfortable, not the other way around.

“I'm sorry.”

“No- No, it's fine. I should've been more specific.” Kindaichi said guiltily and turned to sit back on the bench properly. He stared at the moon, felt Kunimi's hand on his and sighed, trying to ignore the growing tension in his shoulders.

Being around Kunimi had the opposite effect being around the others did. With them, all he smelt was food and the hunger that came with it. All he felt was a sense of unbelonging. All he heard were voices of the people who would hate him if they knew.

“You know, you can be a real drama queen sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“You can always come to me, any time you want.” He had put his trust in him after all. No-one knew about Kindaichi but Kunimi, and it was a secret he'd take to his grave.

“I know. I should've come to you.”

He always got so stressed out when he tried to hold back during a full moon. The outcome was always the same. He'd give in eventually and nothing would happen. Past all of the begging and they crying and the 'I don't want to hurt you'’s, this is what they would do. Sit comfortably outside, watch the moon and the stars and keep each other's company.

“As long as I'm here, you're not going to hurt anyone I promise.” Kunimi iterated, like usual, and bumped Kindaichi's arm affectionately with his own. “So stop with all that gloomy shit and cuddle me. It's cold as shit out here.”

Kindaichi rolled his eyes, huffed through his nose and softly hugged Kunimi to him, brushing his leg with his tail.

-

Moments passed where they listened to each other breathing, and then they were interrupted.

Kunimi was about to complain when Kindaichi shifted, but when a finger was held to his lips he stopped. In a quick blink, Kindaichi sprinted over the fence into the surrounding wilderness. Kunimi shot a reassuring look he hoped Kindaichi noticed to the bush, and composed himself.

Kindaichi's nose was good, because it was at least a solid minute before Kunimi heard footsteps.

The footsteps stuttered and Kunimi opened his eyes again.

“Oh, shit. It's you.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint.” Kunimi deadpanned

Iwaizumi ran a hand down his face. Was everyone crazy today or was it just him? “You seen Kindaichi?”

“No.” He watched Iwaizumi tense and his jaw harden. “Why?”

“I think… He ran off.”

“You think he ran off? Or did he run off?” Kunimi asked to elaborate. He knew exactly what the ace meant, but he wasn't particularly happy with Iwaizumi at the moment.

“Yeah. He ran off. I thought he'd be with you.”

Kunimi shrugged. “Well, he's not, so… What happened?”

“I don't exactly know. He got upset and wouldn't calm down. We all feel terrible for it but now I'm worried. I can't seem to find him  _ anywhere _ .”

Kunimi thought maybe it was a little late, since they had spent a good half hour outside. In that time, Kindaichi could easily have killed a deer or two on his way to bigger and more human meals had he ran without bumping into Kunimi first.

“I'm sure wherever he is he'll be fine.”

“But what if he ran off? I've never seen him like that… He definitely wasn't himself.” Iwaizumi worried, hands uncharacteristically ringing.

“He's not stupid. I'm sure he'll come around.” Kunimi advised, willing his hands to stay still.

Iwaizumi's brows drew together as he scanned the area and he swallowed hard around something in his throat. He had a really bad feeling in his gut, and Kunimi was just so calm.

“You weren't there, Kunimi. He went ballistic and I'm worried. How are you so calm? Have you seen him?”

“Yuutarou is fine. He's struggling with some stuff at the moment and we'd appreciate it if everyone kept their noses out.” Kunimi said coldly, hands beginning to twitch. With all due respect, could Iwaizumi just leave?

When Iwaizumi came to sit by him, Kunimi's worry increased. The longer Kindaichi spent away from him, the more detached he'd feel and Kunimi knew what he was like like that.

-

On Kindaichi's panicked phone call, he had been really upset. They both considered that Kindaichi would OK on a full moon without him. They were wrong and when Kunimi finally got to Kindaichi's ratty apartment, he could hear the worst.

Kunimi only managed to get in because the door was almost off its hinges and when he did, he was bowled over not by Kindaichi, not even half-turned, but an all-black wolf.

He didn't resist as he was knocked to his back, he couldn't compete against the mass of muscle Kindaichi was, snarling and feral and claws digging painfully into his chest.

The teeth on his neck were there for a moment, Kunimi was terrified but his body was limp. He breathed shakily in and out, tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he prepared for the worst.

Kindaichi pulled back after a few heaving breaths and the flick of his tongue against familiar-tasting skin.

He snapped out. All too carefully, Kindaichi's claws retracted from Kunimi's chest, he backed up off of him and froze. Kunimi wasn't moving. He didn't do that, did he? Was he dead? Did he actually-?!

When Kindaichi started crying, whimpers in the back of his throat, Kunimi sat up. He was shaking hard, shudders wracking his small body. “I'm OK,” he said, looking into eyes of black and seeing his reflection, “are you?”

Kunimi's eyes flicked to a patch of matted fur on the wolf's forehead, dripping red. Kindaichi lowered his head, dug his claws into the floor and howled softly. No, he wasn't OK. He was scared and alone and he was a mess. He was hungry, starving and all he could smell was the body of his neighbour passed out drunk in the apartment next door, burning into his nostrils.

A shaking hand moved to his muzzle. Kindaichi didn't move, stayed still and quietly whined. Kunimi stroked him then, from between his eyes to the tip of his nose. “Hey, stop whining. I'm here now.”

Kindaichi huffed into Kunimi's palm and the tears dripped from Kunimi's lashes. They were no longer tears of fear but rather relief. Kunimi hated this. He hated ever agreeing to spend a full moon apart. He told him as such, threw his arms around the wolf's neck and cried silently into his fur. “Let's never do this again. I will never leave you, I promise.”

The way the wolf's head hooked over his shoulder told him Kindaichi understood, and they both sat there in silence for a while until Kunimi's legs went dead.

“Can we go inside? I wanna have a look at you.” Kunimi hadn't seen Kindaichi in full form since they were children. He was no longer that scruffy pup from before. Not to mention the blood on his head was glaring at him. No-one got into his apartment, did they?

Kindaichi reluctantly stood up, moved to his side to let Kunimi past. He didn't move. “You first.”

At the tone, Kindaichi flinched. It felt a physical pain, the way the voice was untrusting. He wasn't going to take off, not while Kunimi was around. Then again, he also had said he wasn't going to turn even without him around. He had believed that and he had been wrong, not for lack of trying.

He relented at the worried crease in Kunimi's brow, padded inside with his head low and his tail between his legs. Kunimi let out a breath and followed him.

Every mirror in the apartment was smashed, all the tatami were ripped to shreds, the fridge had been raided of meat and there was even blood on the wall in the living area to match that of his head.

“Yuutarou.”

Kindaichi flinched. He knew, it looked bad. He was going to have to work plenty of overtime to repair all the stuff he broke.

“Did you… hurt yourself?”

Oh, so that was the worst of it? So what if he did? He deserved it.

He was angry and hurting. He was wrong, everything was wrong. He didn't belong there.

“Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong.” Kunimi said through teeth. His fists were balled up at his sides and he was giving himself a headache trying not to cry. 

-

He never left Kindaichi alone during a full moon again. Tonight he thought he'd be OK surrounded by everyone else while Kunimi went to the bathroom. He had only left him for a few minutes, but Kindaichi hadn't fully suppressed himself so hard in years.

“You two are close. Could you talk to him? I don't think he should quit volleyball. We both know how good he is, he shouldn't just give it up. I can't stop him, but...”

Kunimi sighed, side-eyed the bush that Kindaichi had disappeared behind, then looked back at Iwaizumi. “He's not going to quit. He's just working some things out.”

“Is he depressed?”

Kunimi felt his bones stiffen at that. “...Among other things.”

Iwaizumi frowned, a deep frown, and slumped against the bench, looked straight up at the sky with tears in his eyes. “If he does quit, look after him for us.”

What happened to ‘he can't quit’, Kunimi didn't question, but he did question why Kindaichi couldn’t see how much the team cared about him. He hoped he was watching and listening.

“You should tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“Well, have any of you actually told him how much he means to you?” Kunimi asked, aware that they could stand to be kinder to him more often.

“Have  _ you _ ?”

Kunimi made a surprised noise, sat up and turned to Iwaizumi. “Believe me, I have.” Maybe a slight lie. He kissed him once, but Kindaichi had turned away and apologised. Kunimi was kicking himself for days afterwards. “He… doesn't feel the same.”

“He told you that?” Iwaizumi asked, turned to Kunimi with an elbow hooked over the bench.

How did they even get to this conversation? Why was he asking? Why did he care? “Not exactly…”

“He's so into you, he can tell when you're going to walk through the door before you're even there.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk.

“Wha-?”

“He really can. And he perks up even just hearing your name.”

Kunimi was blushing furiously, flicking eyes between Iwaizumi and a spot behind him. Iwaizumi quickly caught on. Kindaichi was with him after all. It set Iwaizumi at ease knowing that, but not that Kindaichi felt the need to hide from him.

“What are you saying?” Kunimi asked, eyes following Iwaizumi as he stood up.

“I'm saying that he'd never quit volleyball while you're there, and that he needs to stop worrying about whatever is stopping him from you. Oh, and that Hanamaki is sorry.” Iwaizumi turned to the bush for a moment, then placed his hand on Kunimi's head, ruffled his hair. “See you later, Kunimi.”

“You're going?”

“I'm sure you have much better people to spend the evening with. Just don't stay out too late. It's getting cold and we want to wish Kindaichi a happy birthday when it's time.”

That was something Kunimi would have to deal with when the time came, but for now…

“He really likes you, and Hanamaki-san, and Yahaba-san isn't a burden.” Kunimi said, no longer needing to pretend he hadn't seen Kindaichi. He knew Iwaizumi knew.

Iwaizumi laughed. “I don't think I needed you to tell me that, Kunimi.” And then he was gone.

“What the…”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi said as he entered the kitchen, surprised at the commotion.

“Iwaizumi, I know your like, a  _ man _ man, but you didn't have to eat all the meat.” Hanamaki said with an uneasy laugh.

Iwaizumi had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't eat anything? And what were Hanamaki and Matsukawa doing anyway? “What do you mean?”

Matsukawa just gave him a look so he rounded the counter blocking the view they could see.

“Umm…”

“If  _ you're _ speechless, I don't know what to do.”

Kunimi rushing in broke the three out of their stupefaction as their heads turned to him. He was red-faced and flustered, out of breath, and when he noticed them, he quickly rushed out again.

This was the worst. Kunimi’s heart couldn’t keep up with his fear and tears threatened to fall. It had been a couple of minutes at the most. How did he get so bad? Was Kunimi not enough any more? All of his thoughts brought him to a stop as he tried to steady his breathing. It didn’t work, and it took all three of the third years to sit him down on the floor and stop him hyperventilating.

“Hanamaki, get some tissues.” Matsukawa said, nodded once to Iwaizumi before moving off himself to get water.

“Kunimi, what’s going on? Are you OK?  _ Kunimi _ .”

Kunimi’s eyes focused and he reluctantly looked up at Iwaizumi with tear-filled eyes. “I-It’s nothing.”

Like hell it was nothing. Iwaizumi had never seen Kunimi so worked up and so upset. He didn’t think it was possible. The way Kunimi shucked his hands off his shoulders and wiped his eyes told him that he never wanted him to know it was possible.

“What, do you think I’m stupid? Is it Kindaichi? Did he say something to you- Did he- do somethi-?”

“Yuutarou hasn’t touched me.” Kunimi said coldly, standing up. “He couldn’t do anything to hurt anyone, I don’t know how you could think-”

“Kunimi-chan, Iwa-chan? What’s going on?”

Kunimi rolled his eyes, turned from both Oikawa and Iwaizumi to Hanamaki with a handful of tissues from the bathroom. He kicked himself internally for making a scene. How was he supposed to find Kindaichi with everyone else around?

Matsukawa was the last straw. As soon as he came within view, Kunimi stormed past him. “I’m  _ fine _ . Leave me alone.”

They all watched him hurry out of the house, slam the door behind him. Each one of them flinched at the force, then looked at each other gravely.

“I think Kindaichi is in trouble.” Iwaizumi said, standing up from the floor. He didn’t want to admit it, but if nothing else he was in trouble with the rest of them. Before tonight, Iwaizumi hadn’t believed Kindaichi had a violent bone in his body but after all that had happened tonight, he couldn’t deny he was doubting that more with each passing second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for drama?
> 
> I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh~ So this chapter is a little shorter than the first...
> 
> I feel so much pressure to make it really good and interesting and stuff and I think it's kind of... meh?

The commotion brought the others downstairs. Watari eyed the four third-years. Water and tissues held weakly in unsure hands were dead giveaways to the situation, along with the lack of Kunimi whose voice still rang in everyone’s ears.

"Should we… call someone?" Yahaba asked, trying to peek around Matsukawa's body blocking the view to the kitchen.

"Who's going to come this late?" 

Iwaizumi stood straight, squared his shoulders and cleared his throat over the sudden panic settling in. “Everyone shut up and listen.” There was barely a beat of silence before Iwaizumi continued, “We can’t find Kindaichi.”

Hanamaki’s eyes dipped, Iwaizumi’s lips faltered and Oikawa stepped forward to bring attention to him instead. “No-one’s going to get here in time to search for him, but me and Iwa-chan know this forest. The biggest danger is terrain, so as long as it stays dry and warm, he’s going to be just fine.” Oikawa reassured, a couple of doubtful, lost looks cast back to him. If Oikawa could do one thing it was keep hope running through his teammates, so that what he strived to do as he shrugged. “I guess that means we’ll have to search for him ourselves.”

“You lot? Out there?” Kyoutani raised an eyebrow questioningly. He barely had faith in them as a volleyball team. They most certainly wouldn’t be able to function on a rescue mission.

Iwaizumi glared at him a moment, until Kyoutani's eyes opened just a little bit wider. "You say that like you're not coming with us."

"I-!" Kyoutani began to protest, even under Iwaizumi's disapproving stare, before he was cut off.

"S-Someone's got to stay…!"

"Wattachi."

The boy in question, worry shaking him to the core, glanced up at Oikawa.

"Can you get Kunimi-chan? He just ran off too." Oikawa said softly, tipping his head to the door. Of all of them, Kunimi was the least reckless in serious situations. Then again. This was Kindaichi, and none of them could ever predict Kunimi's actions with him. "Keep him occupied. Put him to bed, just… Make sure he's OK."

Giving a small nod, Watari rushed past, eyes hardening. The Libero always was one of the best to keep motivated. Once he carefully shut the door behind him, Oikawa patted Iwaizumi's back.

"The rest of us… We're going on a rescue mission."

-

Kunimi knew it was pointless, as he stared out into the wilderness getting darker by the second. Going out there would do harm only to him. On the other hand, Kindaichi was in his element. There was no way harm could come to Kindaichi. At least, that’s what Kunimi told himself. It was  _ them _ in trouble, if anything.

After some time pacing, hoping to whatever in the moon turned Kindaichi into this that he was OK, Kunimi slouched onto the bench. “Yuutarou, where did you go? Why didn’t you stay with me?” He asked the empty air, tears he refused to acknowledge tracking two distinct lines down his cheeks.

"Kunimi?" Watari's timid voice invaded his thoughts darkening with each second. Kunimi sighed, tears long since evaporated, and turned to him, brushing back the hair blowing in his face as the wind picked up.

"Leave me alone."

Phlegm got caught in his throat. That's the excuse he made to himself when the words sounded broken.

"It's getting cold and you haven't had a bath yet." Watari stated, trying to coax the first-year to get inside. He was pointedly ignoring the bigger picture. Kindaichi out in the woods on his own, the rest of the team considering doing the same, the mysteriously empty fridge and the eerie silence around the house. "I'll drag you if I have to."

If he wasn't so distraught, Kunimi would've laughed at the hands on his hips, out-sassing almost him. "Then drag me." He was too exhausted to walk on his own.

To Kunimi's surprise, although he was half joking, Watari  _ did _ drag him. By the arm all the way to the house and up the stairs. He felt nothing as Watari even began helping him strip him down for the bath, until he shooed him away to do the rest himself.

Holding his breath and blowing bubbles under the warm water like a child settled his mind for a while. If he blinked at all, he didn't register it as he dunked his head, running fingers through his hair to wet it before getting out.

By the time Kunimi was down, it was past midnight. He fell asleep so hard he didn’t hear the others suiting up in jackets.

-

06/06/2016 00:42

“Remind me why we're doing this.” Kyoutani said as he shut the door behind them. Everyone but Watari and Kunimi were dressed in their warmest clothes, armed with two torches and two radios.

“Because I don't want to be the reason my friend ran off and got himself killed,” Hanamaki answered easily, the most down member of the group. In consideration of the time past midnight, he added, “on his birthday no less.”

“Is Kyouken-chan afraid of the dark?”

“No.”

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow in doubt.

“I'm  _ not _ ." Kyoutani insisted, jamming his hands into his coat pockets. "Pretty sure Yahaba is, though.”

Everyone turned to the silver-haired boy shivering in his waterproof coat and woolly hat. Typical that he'd still be freezing even in June. “Am not!” Yahaba huffed, unconsciously mirroring Kyoutani by shoving  _ his _ hands in his pockets.

“It's OK, I'm sure Kyoutani will protect you,” Hanamaki said with an unconvincing smirk and Yahaba scowled at him.

“You're quiet, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly to Iwaizumi, leaving the others to argue for a few moments. He hoped Hanamaki was OK. There was no way he could keep his mind off of the situation at hand, it was better for Oikawa to keep their moods up by getting them to bicker playfully.

Iwaizumi let out a breath, tension in his shoulders not leaving him. “I don't know if we can do this.”

"Of course we can! He can't have gone far, besides, we know this place like the back of our hands! I bet he's found one of our shelters from way back when, admiring the craftsmanship~!"

Silence but for a contemplative hum. It was deep, worried and unsure. "Maybe… we  _ shouldn't _ do this."

“You think Kindaichi did something, don't you?”

“I… I don't know.”

Gritting his teeth, Oikawa stepped forward, grabbing Iwaizumi's shoulder and shaking him oncs. “Oh, come on. You know he wouldn't do anything to Kunimi. He loves him."

“Love comes in many forms,” Iwaizumi said grimly and Oikawa frowned, “but you're probably right." Besides, he couldn't possibly leave him out there on his own in the dark. He and Oikawa knew well the dangers around this place at night.

"I'm always right, Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa chimed, not quite so cheery as usual. "Kunimi-chan was just worried about him. I'm sure that's all it was."

"I hope so… Thanks, Oikawa."

"Oi," Matsukawa started, nosing into their conversation, "did Iwaizumi just-?"

“We should get moving.” Iwaizumi said over the sounds of his teammates sniggering.

_ Good. _ Oikawa though, internally sighing in relief. Keep them in good spirits.

-

He was cold, so cold. Kindaichi's fur was thick, but the wind kept getting to him through the trees, chilling him to his bones. He was hungry too, the growling in his stomach contrasting the growl in his throat. The meat hadn’t been enough. It never was.

It was somewhat invigorating, how with another gust of wind he fell to his hands and knees. He had been lost only for a few minutes, no recollection of leaving Kunimi on the bench, but now he was deep within trees. If he was going to survive, if he was going to see Kunimi again he had to change. Kunimi wasn't dumb enough to go looking for him, he knew, so the only way Kindaichi could make up for leaving him was to find him again.

The only reason he hadn't killed himself already was Kunimi. 

There was no pain, just relief as he turned. He was left standing tall on all fours, heavy coat of black fur blocking out the wind. His eyesight sharpened, allowing him to see better where he was. As expected, still in the middle of nowhere in the massive expanse of trees surrounding their getaway.

His ears pricked at a single sound. Through the wind, the chorus of a forest in slumber, just a pad of a foot. Specifically, a hoof. A quick sniff confirmed his suspicions and his stomach growled at him fiercely.

Man, he was hungry. It was just a deer, right?

Systems kicking into gear, he took off in its direction. Kindaichi couldn't remember the last time he felt the thrill of a wild hunt. Though, deer were all too easy, sometimes.

True enough was that statement when the fully-grown doe only skittered a few feet before being pounced on by a wolf of its own size. There would be more nearby, plenty with a false sense of security considering the lack of threats here.

Good.

With an ever-clouding mind, overwhelmed by hunger, the only thing he thought as his teeth sunk into flesh was how good it’s blood tasted.

Maybe just one wouldn’t be enough.

-

“Dammit, why is he such an idiot?” Yahaba cursed, walking shoulder-to-shoulder with Kyoutani who was radiating heat.

“That's like asking you why you're such a wimp.”

Matsukawa snorted in amusement. The three of them had split from the others. With the two torches they thought it best to cover more ground as two groups as fast as possible before it got too late. “Iwaizumi said he was with Kunimi before he ran off. Kunimi didn't want to talk about it.” 

“You think Kunimi said something to him as well?” Yahaba asked.

“He blew up when you told him he _wasn't_ _a burden_. I think anything anyone said could've made him run.”

“Yeah but then again… It was  _ Kunimi _ .”

“So?” Kyoutani asked gruffly.

Matsukawa let out an amused hum. “You're just as thick as you are thick-skinned.”

“Oi-”

“They love each other,  _ obviously _ ,” Yahaba chuckled softly.

“Mhm.” Matsukawa agreed.

“Those two-? They're like chalk and cheese.”

“So are you two.”

Both second-years paused. Matsukawa shrugged. “It was a joke.”

“KINDAICHI!” Yahaba shouted, top of his lungs to the tops of the trees, diverting attention to the matter at hand, before being shoved away by Kyoutani.

“Don't shout directly into my ear, idiot!”

Matsukawa chuckled softly behind his hand when Yahaba shoved him back, but quickly turned to torch on them when Kyoutani retaliated again. It wasn't the time for fighting, not even playfully. Yahaba covered his eyes with an arm and Kyoutani shot a look away.

"Focus." Both looked away guiltily as they continued.

"He's been like this before, though… hasn't he?"

Kyoutani looked at Yahaba with surprise. He hadn't known Kindaichi to be like this, ever. Despite his penchant to shy away from him, or perhaps  _ because _ of that, understandably, Kindaichi didn't seem to be a particularly angry person. Sure, he had some shit to deal with but everyone did, didn't they? Kyoutani never got a free pass despite his own. Hell, he reckoned if he was in the same position, they wouldn't all be so gung-ho about finding  _ him _ .

Matsukawa didn't respond. He knew. He had heard from Oikawa and Iwaizumi about middle school, yet they always seemed to turn the topic quickly to Kageyama whenever Kindaichi was brought up. It was easy to see that despite everything Matsukawa knew the boy to be; kind, reliable, respectful and honest, there was a side to him everyone avoided talking about. It was much easier to gossip about the known force that was Kageyama Tobio than to tread the waters of Kindaichi.

They all hated to acknowledge it, but Kindaichi could be scary when he was upset. Not the same scary this was, this was  _ terrifying _ . Sometimes it might've just been Kunimi's reaction to something Kindaichi said that put everyone on high-alert, other times it could be the dead look in Kindaichi's eyes like he was witnessing something horrific he had seen a million times over.

It was probably Matsukawa being melodramatic, thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. Kindaichi was the one person in the team he knew next to nothing about. There was clearly a reason everyone walked on eggshells about him.

_ He's never gone this far. What made him run away? It couldn't have just been Hanamaki, there's no way, Kindaichi knows how much Hanamaki likes him. And even then, less likely that it was Kunimi so why? What happened? _

Gripping the torch tighter and picking up the pace, Matsukawa resolved to find Kindaichi so he could ask them himself.

Kindaichi could not die out here because of them. Hanamaki would never forgive himself and Matsukawa wasn't about to let him burden himself with that. All of them had caused this. None of them had ever bothered to press him when he brushed off questions, none of them bothered to comfort him when he got upset. It was always Kunimi.

-

“Shouldn't you have gone with the others?” Hanamaki asked Oikawa after a long while of walking in silence. The tension of the other two told him they were definitely keeping something between them. “You know the place right, both of you?”

“Iwa-chan gets scared of weird shapes in the trees.  _ Someone _ needs to protect him.”

Hanamaki snorted a laugh into his hand but quickly straightened when Oikawa's face fell serious.

“He's been thinking too much about what happened to Kunimi, and I'm here to make sure he doesn't do something stupid.”

“...Right.”

“Besides, I'd take following Iwa-chan over Mattsun any day.”

“At least Matsukawa doesn't get scared by shrubbery.”

“True!”

Iwaizumi sighed, adjusting the torch in his grip. His hand was getting cold, the wind especially bad. This time of year was usually warm. Maybe it was the situation that made the chill in the air that much worse.

“KINDAICHI, DAMMIT DON'T BE AN IDIOT, CALL OUT!”

“Hey, don't call him an idiot!” Hanamaki said, exasperated.

All three paused. A howl - not of wind - caught Oikawa's retort and took it away.

“What… was that?”

_ Guys! Hey guys, we need to get back! _

Hanamaki fumbled for the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

“Did you just-”

_ There's something here. _

Iwaizumi snatched the walkie-talkie from Hanamaki, turned away, eyes and torch scanning around them. “Did you hear that?”

_ Hear what? _ Yahaba's voice stuttered through.

“What did you find?”

_ It's a- Shit. _

He cut off and Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa and Hanamaki. “We need to go back.”

“What about Kin-”

_ It's Matsukawa. There's a dead deer here. It's… fresh, and warm… We're turning back. _

“Good. You remember the way?”

_ Think we can make it. _

Iwaizumi passed the walkie-talkie back to Hanamaki, or rather shoved it into his chest. “Keep them talking. I want to hear that all of them are OK.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“Oikawa, get in front of me and keep moving. Hanamaki, you too.”

They both gave each other a look before doing as he said. Oikawa taking the lead and retracing their steps - steps he had taken since him and Iwaizumi were there as children.

“There are no wolves in Japan, right? Or am I going mad?” Hanamaki said into the radio, heart beating too fast for all of two seconds until Matsukawa replied.

_ They died out years ago. _

“That's what I thought!” Oikawa exclaimed, squinting his eyes.

_ Why do you say? _

“You didn't hear it?”

_ Hear what?! _ Yahaba's voice almost squeaked through, but none of them were in a position to make fun of him for it. They were all scared.

“Nevermind that,” Iwaizumi said, throwing his torch to Oikawa who caught it without blinking, “we need to get back.”

-

“What if…”

“Don't say it, Yahaba.”

“But Kind-”

“Don't. He'll be fine. I bet Kindaichi is back at the house with Kunimi and Watari.” Matsukawa said none too warmly.

Even Kyoutani was struggling with the very real possibility that Kindaichi was out here with very little in the way of anything with some feral animal on the loose. He didn't even like him… that much. “I hope you're right.”

_ Guys, don't go quiet like that. _

Kyoutani huffed a breath and took the radio from Yahaba's stiff, shaking hand. “We're all fine. I think Yahaba might've pissed himself though.”

“Oi-”

_ You check in on Watari? _

“Was that our job?”

_ Fine, leave everything to me. _

_ You're not even doing your own job right, Makki! _

_ Shut up, Oikawa. _

The line went dead then, and Kyoutani let out another breath. “At least Hanamaki actually thought about that. Then we can know for sure that Matsukawa is right and Kindaichi  _ is _ with them.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “I get it, you don't believe-”

_ Wattachi isn't picking up. _

“Oikawa?”

_ Iwa-chan is on his way to the cabin with Makki. I'm making my way to you guys, but keep moving. _

“Are you going to be OK on your own? I thought we said not to split up.”

_ I’m glad you’re concerned about me Kyouken-chan! _

Kyoutani ignored the heat in the cheeks. It was dark, no-one saw his blush. At least in all this mayhem, his integrity was in-tact. “We can’t have four people missing.”

“Four?”

“Yeah, four. Stop trying to delude yourself into thinking everyone’s alright. Until someone sees the others, three are missing.” Kyoutani said, voice hard.

_ Aren’t you a ray of sunshine… _

“No-one asked me to be.”

Matsukawa sighed and picked up his pace in front of the others. “Oikawa. Move your ass, we haven’t gone as far as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed - even minutely... please comment, it gives me a massive boost and motivates me to write more ^.^
> 
> Also, happy birthday to our Trash King Oikawa. There's... a bit more of him in this chapter, hope that makes up for me not having a fic dedicated to him yet...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm just rushing this now.  
> Literally anyone could write this better than me,  
> alas, here I am

Watari had piled the entire house at the bedroom door at this point. Something had got in, some kind of wild animal. Correction. Something had got in  _ again _ .

Apparently it wasn't satisfied with the meat in the fridge, Watari thought, jumping back from the door when a nose snuffed at it's base.

As if it would help, Watari put his hand over his mouth to calm his breathing. He was stood in the middle of the bedroom, the biggest room in the cabin to fit all of the team, in only his pajamas. Kunimi was still sleeping.

Well, _had been_ , not after the first of the creature's knocks. And by  _ knocks _ , Watari meant hideous scratching, bashing the door hard enough for a chair to topple and fall. Kunimi jumped out of his futon, eyes wide and panicked. “What's going on?!”

“Shh.”

Well, a bit too late now.

The door only heaved more at the sound of voices. Growls and gruff sounds followed scratching and Kunimi paled.

“Wh-Where is everyone else?” Kunimi asked not so calmly, hands fisting in his futon.

Watari was shaking with fear, adrenaline, worry. “They… went looking for Kindaichi.”

“I told them-!”

“You honestly think we'd just leave him out there to die?!”

“If anyone's going to die, it's us!” Kunimi said, without thinking, heart beating way too fast. Kindaichi was gone now. What was behind the door was an animal. It's only goal was them two.

“Well- K-Kindaichi was out with this thing, wouldn't he-”

“Yuutarou isn't dead.”

“How do-do you know?”

Kunimi stood up out of the comfort of the futon, shaking uncontrollably. They couldn't know. They couldn't find out. Today would just be forgotten.

As Kunimi stepped to Watari, hands unsure, his brave face crumbled. Kunimi stilled as tears welled up in his eyes and silently cursed at himself for not being able to protect Kindaichi. "Don't believe me if you don't want to…"

-

The door splintered and then a loud bang came from downstairs. Both heads whipped to the door.

“WATARI!”

“I-Iwaizumi-san!”

“Don't come up!” Iwaizumi heard Kunimi shout, calm, cold. He wasn't going to listen. The front door was off its hinges, the place was trashed. Whatever had been outside was-

As Iwaizumi got to the stairs, he was knocked to his back by - well, all he could see was fur, a dirty black and contrasting white teeth. For a moment, pain erupted in his back, a feeling like his spine cracked, but the weight left almost instantly afterwards.

Blinking his eyes open, Iwaizumi watched as Hanamaki dodged the creature's next move, a snap of it's huge teeth at his arm.

If there were wolves still in Japan, they were definitely not this big, not this vicious.

As Iwaizumi pushed himself up with his forearms, Kunimi appeared in his swimming vision at the top of the stairwell. “Kunimi, stay-”

It may have been inevitable that this would've happened. Kunimi should've listened when Kindaichi pleaded to stay at home for his birthday.

But Oikawa and Iwaizumi had put a whole lot of thought and love into this birthday. He couldn't have just declined. At least, that's what Kunimi said.

“Yuutarou.”

No response, the wolf was too busy swiping at Hanamaki to care what he heard, even if it was Kunimi.

“Kunimi-”

Kunimi ignored him. He wasn't going to stay upstairs, not while everyone was on their way back. “Don't let him bite you.”

“Well shit, Kunimi, great advice.”

Closed spaces always was a weakness of Kindaichi's. Being as big as he was didn't allow so much power into his attacks. It still sent Hanamaki to the floor. He still battled against hands pushing him away.

Hanamaki couldn't say he wasn't strong. True, he'd never beaten Iwaizumi in arm-wrestling, but no-one had. All apart from-

Teeth snapped again way too close to his face, blood dripped from the beast's maw, but Iwaizumi collided with it's side, desperately pushing it off of him, then Kunimi was there.

All this time, everyone thought Iwaizumi had let the first-year win. In hindsight, Iwaizumi didn't let  _ anyone _ win.

It took all three of them to keep it down, hearts hammering against their rib cages, breathing erratic and arms shaking with exertion.

“Kunimi…”

Kunimi shook more than the two others, fists curled in its fur. A stray tear trailed down his cheek that he futilely tried to wipe with his shoulder.

“Kindaichi's going to be OK.”

If only that were true. He wasn't OK.  _ None _ of this was OK. It was torture to hold Kindaichi down like this, to feel him struggle beneath the three of them, growl and huff and snap his teeth. Teeth that Kunimi got too close to that the others worried.

Don't get him wrong, he was worried too. He always was around Kindaichi… even during just a half moon.

“Yuutarou.” Kunimi said softly, fingers splaying against the wolf's flank. “Yuutarou, calm down.”

The two third-years gave each other a look. Iwaizumi swallowed. “Kunimi, Kindaichi is-”

“Under your arms.”

Iwaizumi paled. “Kunimi-”

“I'm not crazy.”

Iwaizumi knew how traumatic it must've been. Hell, the only reason he was so calm was the adrenaline, and in his mind the only explanation was trauma, denial.

The wolf snarled, a hideous sound as his body heaved. All three of them pushed him harder, before he could get paws under himself, pinning him on his side on the floor with their upper bodies, elbows digging in.

Kunimi buried his face in Kindaichi's fur, wondered if they'd ever accept that this was in fact their beloved  _ innocent _ kouhai.

“Yuutarou, I'm here, you can calm down.”

Footsteps gingerly came down the stairs. Watari had stayed in the room until things had settled. They had, just like Kunimi said they would, but not as much as Watari had expected.

“Watari! Thank god you're OK!” Hanamaki said, letting out a heavy breath, “Can you help us a sec?”

“Is it…”

“Yes,  _ he's _ Yuutarou. You find some?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Watari passed a roll of duct tape to Kunimi and switched places upon his gesturing.

“Seriously?!”

“Get away from its mouth, idiot!”

“If he bites me, he bites me. You can kill us both.”

Iwaizumi made a noise in his throat, of uneasiness. “Kunimi-”

“Are you on drugs or something?!”

Kunimi ignored them, exchanging a glance with Watari before he clamped his hands hard around Kindaichi's muzzle, struggling against the power forcing his mouth open. “Little help.”

Iwaizumi moved, practically straddled the wolf to reach for the tape and secure it around it's snout.

“Yuutarou, please listen to me. I'm here, dammit!”

Gruff noises through his nose only made it through, followed by a guttural growl, one that made Kunimi shudder hard. He couldn't be that far gone.

That was what he believed until he took his hands away and they were covered in blood. “Yuu-tarou… You didn't-” Kunimi sat back, fell backwards against the wall under the stairs. “He- He promised he wouldn't-”

“Stop acting like this thing is Kindaichi, it's  _ not _ ! Kindaichi is dead!”

Kunimi's ears rang with Hanamaki's raw voice, and he choked on his own throat. “You can't be right! He's- You could really kill your friend?!”

The words pierced through Hanamaki as he took them in, twisted them to mean the only thing he could think of. Gritting his teeth, he dug his hands farther into the beast's warm skin. “Shit, it's my fault.” He said brokenly, hiking his shoulders up and staring at jet black fur.

“Not yet it isn't.” Watari said, gauging the situation.

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi didn't believe Kunimi. Understandable. Even his own mind struggled with the revelation that Kindaichi was a…  **_not_ ** _ a werewolf, more of a lycan? If anything… _

A whine followed by a long low-pitched hum came from the wolf as his movements slowed. A large paw struggled to remove the tape cruelly wrapped around his blood-soaked maw and his tail curled and stilled.

“Don't let it fool you.” Iwaizumi said coldly, and Kunimi did the opposite. He lowered his hand to it's muzzle, Kindaichi's muzzle, and bared his wrist.

Kindaichi had told him he smelled nice.

-

Hungry… So hungry…

Kindaichi couldn't sustain against such force, his own prey pressing down on him and pinning him.

Except there was one, a scent that cut through food, that cut through the swirling mass of fear and anger and sadness. It radiated a warmth he only felt when he was near it. Home, his one and only.

It too was laced with fear, worry and desperation. Yet Kunimi was always so calm.

When eyes caught his, and Kunimi teared up, Kindaichi's tension left him. Forget struggling against the weights on him. He needed to comfort his mate.

“Yuutarou…”

Kindaichi huffed once, and Kunimi held his hand in front of his nose. He buried his muzzle there, wished to lick at it as he slowly came back to himself. Watari left his side first, backed off as the two third-years unconsciously loosened their grip, captivated by the way the wolf whined sorrowfully.

“I'm taking the tape off,” Kunimi said as he dug fingers behind it, “Get off of him.”

Kunimi's hands were covered in blood. What happened, what had he done?! Turning his head, he could see Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Watari backing from him but where was-?

“Yuutarou, what did you kill?” Kunimi unwrapped the duct-tape with a piercing sound, ripped it from him and put his hands in front of Kindaichi's nose. “What is this from?”

Kunimi was ever smart. Kindaichi knew he couldn't smell human blood. To iterate that fact, he licked at his palm, fully intending to clean the lot. He was starving.

He kept his palms out, satisfied Kindaichi's never-ending hunger for a moment.

“Kindaichi?”

The wolf's ears perked up, and when he turned and saw the three looking at him with wide eyes, his ears flattened. This was it. They were all going to hate him now.

“Stop it right now, you.” Kunimi said, voice breaking as he bumped his muzzle down, “You can worry about that later. I doubt they hate you as much as you think…” At least, that's what he hoped…

“What?”

“Can we back up a bit?”

Hearts took their time to settle, and Kindaichi stayed unmoving to ease their apprehension. Kunimi held it together - just barely - from throwing his arms around the wolf and sobbing into his fur. He’d already shown too much of himself earlier.

-

The rest of the bunch came in to a scene at the bottom of the stairwell, after their apprehensive tip-toeing through the dark and turned over kitchen, of four missing friends and a wolf - easily bigger than either one of them there with his head and ears perked towards them - sat as if it was the most normal thing.

“Wait,  _ that's _ what he could smell?”

“Believe me if it was anyone else he'd've ripped their throat out by now.”

“Kunimi!” Iwaizumi said, exasperated, and Kindaichi lowered his head, curled his tail to his side and flattened his ears.

“What the fuck?!” Kyoutani exclaimed, saying what every one of the others were thinking.

Kindaichi flinched, but a soft hand through the fur on his head calmed him. None of them were cool with it, not yet. Watari twitched every time he moved, and Hanamaki was trying to keep a smile on his face but Kindaichi wasn't stupid. He could see it faltering, and the stench of fear wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

This was the worst birthday ever.

“What is-”

“That's what killed Kindaichi!” Yahaba squarked, head appearing from somewhere behind Matsukawa.

“This…  _ is _ Kindaichi.” Hanamaki said uneasily, stiffly moving to get up.

Kindaichi shifted his weight from one paw to his other, a wordless request, and Kunimi stood up too. “We should talk upstairs.”

“That's blood, Kunimi are you OK?!”

“Can everyone shut up for a second and listen?!”

Kunimi's voice rarely got raised so loud. It forced Kindaichi's ears to flatten and his eyes to squeeze shut. It was too loud, there was too much fear seeping into his brain. It was so bad and yet…

A single drop of saliva fell from his maw. So much meat surrounding him in such a small space.  _ So hungry… _

“If you give me a chance to explain, I will. I want you to give me until sunrise. Yuutarou listens to me. That's why he's here. It's my fault because I told him he'd be fine around everyone on a full moon,” Kunimi admitted, “so if you want someone to blame, blame me.”

Yahaba was trembling behind Kyoutani and Matsukawa and the way he did made Kindaichi's head fuzzy.  _ Akira, Yahaba-san is… _

“He hasn't done anything since Kunimi calmed him down.”

“This is a joke. You gotta think we're stupid or something. Full moon? Bullshit!” Kyoutani said with uneasy amusement, voice low, “Dont expect us to believe you. Werewolves don't exist.”

_ Akira. _

Kindaichi moved to press his snout to Kunimi's forearm.

“He needs fresh air. You all stink.”

“Eh?!”

“As if we'd let it out!” Yahaba said shakily.

“I'm guessing you most of all, Yahaba-san.” With that, Kunimi stepped forward. “Yuutarou, you first.”

“Let me go with you,” Iwaizumi offered, touching his arm, “Oikawa is out there alone.”

Kindaichi licked his lips of drool, embarrassed as he wove between the three in his way to the kitchen.

“Sure. Watari?”

“Yeah?”

“Convince everyone else they're fine and clean up. We'll be a few minutes.” Kunimi said.

“Got it. And hey, Kindaichi! You look sad so cheer up!”

Kindaichi heard but didn't turn, nor even flick his ears in acknowledgement.

“Ignore him, it's his time of the month.” Kunimi said nonchalantly and everyone's faces changed when they heard the wolf let out an irritated grunt.

Kunimi followed Kindaichi out on his heels and Iwaizumi on his, nodding to Matsukawa and Kyoutani, and patting Yahaba's shoulder as he went past.

It was easy as that for most of them. It was hard to convince someone of something, especially like this, but what wasn't was of the unique bond between the two first-years. If Kunimi would have said that to anyone, if would be Kindaichi.

“Oh.”

“Seriously?!”

“And they say the Libero is supposed to be the most trustworthy…” Watari mumbled. Time to test that theory.

-

Kindaichi could still smell them, but in the fresh air he could smell the forest, the leaves and the owls and the remains of the deer he ate. Well, some were better than others, that was for sure.

Energy was pent up, the urge to run was strong, the urge to hunt was stronger. Kunimi was behind him though, his defence and his protector, so he padded around slowly in a large circle around the yard to meet him back at the door.

“You OK?” Kunimi asked softly, crouching down. The long stripe of a tongue up his face and into his messed hair was confirmation enough but it send Kunimi back, sputtering. “Don't  _ do  _ that, you're gross!”

It wasn't the best thing to say anything against Kindaichi, but he understood he was being playful, if the way he held his tail behind him indicated. Kunimi wiped his face with his sleeve and turned to Iwaizumi stood in the door.

“He's good, you don't have to stand so far away.”

“He's like… the size of a small horse…” Iwaizumi said uneasily as he stepped out.

“ _ He _ can hear you.”

To prove that point, Kindaichi looked to him with his ears flicked back and his tail lowered again. Well aware that Kunimi was the only person who could read his body language, it just came naturally, instinct.

“S-Sorry…”

“Yuutarou’s gross at the moment but I doubt we'll be able to wash him tonight. Still, don't worry, he wouldn't be so calm if he knew someone was hurt. He hasn't done anything.” Kunimi explained, running fingers through Kindaichi's fur, from the tip of his nose to his head and down his neck.

Kindaichi lay down on Kunimi's feet, heavy body thudding onto the floor. He was pointedly ignoring Iwaizumi, a difficult feat for Kindaichi, Kunimi was sure.

“You wanna touch him? Promise he won't bite.”

“I'm good, thanks…”

Kunimi felt the way Kindaichi tensed up and he tugged his bare feet from under him to sit at the back of his neck. “Stop being a grump, Yuutarou. You knew this would happen.”

It didn't make it any less horrible though.

Even Iwaizumi hated him. This was the worst.

“Stop it or so help me I will shave all your fur off.”

Kindaichi tossed his head back with a snort, then rolled back to pin his legs to the floor. It meant 'Just you try it,’ and Kunimi laughed.

“You're so heavy, you're gonna crush me one of these days!”

He wouldn't ever mind, though.

The complete normalcy of their exchange got Iwaizumi thinking how long they'd been like this, how long Kunimi had known. Was he a werewolf? Like a real one? What exactly did that mean? Had Kindaichi always been like this?

“Kunimi, will he be able to tell when Oikawa is near?”

_ Oikawa-san? Oikawa-san! Where’s-? _

Kindaichi stood up and let Kunimi's arms fall from him to look up at Iwaizumi.

“Shit, Yuutarou. Oikawa-san's fine, they just split up.”

“We didn't check in when the guys got back!” Iwaizumi cursed, then ran back to the house.

Kindaichi's heart sped up, breathing too, and not even Kunimi's hand could calm him.

“Shh, It's OK.”

Only a few ticks went by before Iwaizumi ran back out. “He's not responding!” Iwaizumi said through laboured breaths, stopping next to the two. His heart jumped when the wolf began whining through his throat.

“Yuutarou, stop it!”

Iwaizumi looked shocked as Kunimi kicked him and kicked him  _ hard _ . Kindaichi didn't budge, but stopped whining. Kunimi was distressed, that much Iwaizumi could tell, and Kindaichi wasn't making it any easier.

“Kindaichi, we're all just as worried so get your shit together.”

“Iwaizumi-san I wouldn't-” Kindaichi took off. “-say that if I were you…”

Kunimi sighed gravely.

“You're an idiot.”

Maybe he was, Iwaizumi couldn't decide. He was even more worried now. Wasn't Kunimi the reason he was so docile?

“He'll be fine. He's going to find Oikawa-san.” Kunimi said curtly, turning to the house. “I'm going to help clean up.”

“Is it safe for Oikawa with him around?”

“Yuutarou wouldn't hurt Oikawa-san.”

“That’s not what you were saying before!”

“Iwaizumi-san, with all due respect, you know  _ nothing _ about Yuutarou. I know you like to think you do, and that you're always doing what's best for him but you're not. I thought you were concerned about how depressed he was and yet all you're doing is making it worse!”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. He couldn't come to terms with it. Why blame him for that? “Don't say that.”

“Well it's true! Now he's risking his sanity to save Oikawa-san on his own because you won't see him as a friend until he does something drastic and dangerous to prove he is.”

“That's not what I-”

“You wouldn't even  _ speak _ to him! That is what he was so scared about!” Kunimi shouted, turning to meet his tired, worried eyes.

“Kunimi, he assumed that. We just need… time. To think, to understand. He's… He's a…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long time between posts... But, I am not finished yet!
> 
> This one is a little shorter, but I don't intend for my next chapter to be too far behind this one... (not like... two months) enjoy!

The wind was slowly picking up, slicing through his thick coat of fur like a warning. He refused to let it chill him, even as a roll of thunder in the distance signalled imminent rain. 

Oikawa was in more danger than he. Kindaichi knew well how susceptible humans were to injury. Kindaichi only knew it occasionally, on the rare cases of a lunar eclipse, his entire being fell weak. He couldn't stand that feeling. Strength was about all he got in terms of benefit for his curse. What was the point in being that if he couldn't use it to his advantage? 

Yet now, at his most powerful, he was strong. Stronger than any human. Although it had only taken a few of his teammates to overpower him, he wasn't entirely convinced that was weakness. After all, Kunimi had been nearby. 

Racing through the dense shrubbery, mentally tracking his route, Kindaichi didn't slow. He picked up many scents, most of small animals and birds. Yahaba's scent was pretty prevalent too, somewhere far off. 

Maybe he should've found out which direction they came from, at least… 

- 

"Oikawa-san is…" 

"He said he wouldn't be far behind." Hanamaki said, biting his lip. Or more like chewing it, until Matsukawa moved forward and nudged his arm.  

"I'm sure he's just… reminiscing, or some sentimental shit." 

"Out by himself… In the middle of the night… We need to call someone!" Yahaba shouted, shaking Watari's shoulder like he's insane in looking so calm, leaning on him to be rational.  

How could one be rational once they found out lycans existed? "How would we explain…" 

"You think he'd be able to track him?" The voice was calm, soft and thoughtful unlike his usual, as Kyoutani stepped towards Watari and Yahaba. 

"Now  _ you _ ?!" 

Kyoutani turned a glare on Yahaba, lips pursed. "We might all be going crazy. I don't exactly trust Matsukawa-san's cooking-" 

"-Excuse you!" 

"-but if you hadn't noticed, that dog is listening to Kunimi." Kyoutani reasoned, flicking eyes to each of them in succession to find them all agreeing in their silence. 

"I think it's called a Lycan.  _ He _ …  _ He _ 's called a Lycan." Watari said, drawing an unusual attention to him, but he shrugged it off with an uneasy smile. "Maybe…" 

Yahaba gritted his teeth, looking at his feet in defeat. He could feel his entire body trembling, arguments trying to fall past his lips. There were none, however. He couldn't deny that whatever that…  _ thing _ was, it was undeniably… sorta… maybe a little bit like Kindaichi. 

Shit. 

It  _ was _ Kindaichi… wasn't it? 

Of all of his time spent with the first-year, how had he not noticed?! They were good friends and now… What happened now? "Kindaichi could smell us… uh, he'd be able to smell Oikawa-san… I think." Yahaba said, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Matsukawa's hand fell heavy on his shoulder, and Watari took and squeezed his hand. 

"Exactly!" Matsukawa grinned, patting both Yahaba and Kyoutani on the back rougher than strictly necessary. "Let me go tell Iwaizumi, yeah?" He asked, and wove through them to the kitchen without confirmation 

His heart was pounding. 

Matsukawa jumped sky-high when he bumped into Kunimi, uncharacteristically skittish. "Ah, Kunimi-!" 

The dark look in Kunimi's eyes made Matsukawa's unease worse. As he stepped backwards, Kunimi shoved past him. "He's gone looking for Oikawa-san." He mumbled, like it was an afterthought, stopping at the threshold of the kitchen. "He's got more chance of saving him… but…" Kunimi hung his head, staring at the floor, and Matsukawa sighed shakily. 

"We can't lose you too, Kunimi." Matsukawa said, a little honoured to be the one Kunimi confided in. He stepped up to him from behind and slung his arms around his shoulders to hug him, nosing his cheek. "We'll have to just trust Kindaichi. I… don't mind the odds." 

"You're not…" 

"Of course I'm scared. Kinda terrified, actually." He admitted, leaning off of Kunimi as he turned around to face him. "I just… wish we could've told him that…" 

Kunimi's eyes softened, and a sad smile tugged at his lips as his eyes watered. They darted behind where Iwaizumi stepped inside, then back down to the floor. "He's… still the same, y'know?" 

Turning around, Matsukawa looked empathetically at his friend, running a hand through Kunimi's hair mussed from the outside wind. "Kunimi knows him better than I think we could hope to, Iwaizumi." 

The ace looked tired, running a hand down his face drooping with exhaustion. Matsukawa didn't miss how it shook, and how he bunched it in a fist to try and mask it. It was so typical of Iwaizumi, to act so tough. He supposed they were somewhat similar, but situations like this, he wished he could say it was OK. OK to get angry and scared. But that wouldn't help right now. 

Not without Oikawa. 

"I know." Iwaizumi said, eyeing each of the second-years filtering in, led by an infinitely curious Hanamaki, their weird sixth sense of missing something bringing them to watch silently. "We hold down the fort here." Iwaizumi said, raising his voice to make sure everyone caught his seriousness. This wasn't the time to get ahead of themselves as the dark clouds that had been rolling in had just covered the moon, their last source of natural light out there. Iwaizumi didn't like the odds of  _ all _ of them going back out, let alone just one of them, no matter how much he wanted to find them both. "We can't go out there again." 

There was a flame in Kunimi's eyes when he looked at him, but he shot his own sharp look right back. So headstrong, Iwaizumi expected Kunimi to keep his ground, but as soon as he broke away his gaze, his eyes dulled. 

"If anyone could save that idiot, it would be Kindaichi, wolf or not, right?" Hanamaki said uneasily. As soon as he caught Matsukawa's gaze, he took a breath and smiled. "He's the only one who even  _ wants _ to save Oikawa." 

Iwaizumi's blood ran cold. Despite knowing Hanamaki was joking, Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel guilty for deciding not to look for him, for either of them. But… He had to trust Kindaichi. Kindaichi would bring him back safe and sound and they would joke that he should've been left out there. So instead, Iwaizumi chuckled, forced it past his lips until he began laughing utterly uncontrollably. 

Whatever happened now wasn't up to them. Sure, if it was anyone else, at least  _ someone _ in the group would be protesting to go out, and right now he could safely say that he could live with the guilt if they never came back… Knowing he prevented more going missing. 

Except he wasn't thinking about that… he  _ couldn't _ … because he needed to trust the boy who trusted him. 

There was a familiar warmth when Iwaizumi overcame his little bout of laughter, of Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Matsukawa ruffled his hair roughly, forcing his head to shake away the tears in his eyes, as Hanamaki sidled up to his other side. "We're gonna have to put this one to sleep, I think." 

"That's something you say about an animal you're going to kill!" Iwaizumi protested, even while his cheeks physically ached at his grin. 

"C'mon, everyone upstairs. You all need to rest." Hanamaki said, patting Iwaizumi on the back. "Then we're gonna wait for the two idiots to come back with their tails between their legs - one literally - OK?" 

Hanamaki waited for Kunimi to nod, watching his eyes flick between each of the third-years, still somewhat bewildered by Iwaizumi's outburst. Kunimi was their biggest concern. His crush on Kindaichi wasn't a crush, at all. In fact, between any of them there, Kunimi was the most inward person, so if everyone noticed something about him, it was sure to be all-consuming internally. 

It meant that the fact of Kindaichi's… affliction, was an easier secret to keep than that of his complete adoration of his best friend. It showed so easily on his face as he look forlorn out the window, until Kyoutani of all people ushered him upstairs. 

Yahaba cast a glance back at the three third-years. They all nodded, seeing the determination light up in the eyes of the next captain. "Just… Keep them calm." Matsukawa said warmly. Yahaba could do that easily. 

Once they were gone, Matsukawa pulled Iwaizumi into the tightest hug he could muster, arms hugging around his shoulders tightly that he could feel them shaking. Iwaizumi's sobs were silent into his chest, but the sheer force of them were enough to feel shoot straight through him, too. 

They stood there silently, Hanamaki curling his arms around Iwaizumi's middle and resting his cheek on the back of Iwaizumi's head. "You did good. You did the right thing." He cooed, breathing warm over Iwaizumi's hair. 

"Did I?" He asked brokenly, and Matsukawa hummed. 

"Of course you did." 

- 

It was too cold. Soon to be wet too as a drop of rain hit the tip on Kindaichi's nose. Though, Kindaichi supposed the biggest threat was himself. Telling himself he was tracking Oikawa to save was difficult considering the state of his grumbling stomach. His body was telling him he was hunting… for food. 

He used it to his advantage as much as he could; followed his nose and padded through the trees on quiet paws. Invigorating, intense. He loved the feeling of warmth in his chest as his body effortlessly followed Oikawa's trail, ears forward and intent, listening. 

A crackle of static caught Kindaichi off-guard, forcing his ears to twitch in its direction and stopping him in his tracks. 

_ Oikawa-san's radio.  _

With sharp eyes he spotted it - scattered black and yellow plastic. Well, it  _ sounded _ like it was still working, at least, though he feared if he touched it, whatever was left would shatter. 

If the radio was there, Oikawa couldn't have been far. However, as he stepped forward to continue, past the base of a large tree, he hit an almost sheer drop. Had Kindaichi not stopped at the sound of the radio - most likely picking up the others from back at the house - he probably would've gone straight over. The strong roots of the tree kept the weak ground beneath him in-tact, but Kindaichi wondered how long it would stand if the rain got bad enough. 

But Oikawa knew those woods, right? Had been going there with Iwaizumi since they were children. Surely he had known the drop was there? 

_ They'd never forgive me. They'd never forgive me if I let him die.  _

At this point the rain was coming down hard, dampening the ground, his fur, his senses. In a sudden haze, Kindaichi paced back and forth over the muddy ridge, trying to gauge the size and more specifically if someone could survive such a fall. 

If anything, if  _ he _ couldn't, Oikawa certainly couldn't. He wasn't thinking that, though, he couldn't. Because if there was even a small chance Oikawa was still alive, it would be his fault if he didn't save him. 

No-one would die, not if he could help it. Not on a full moon and certainly not on his birthday. 

Kindaichi padded around the tree, leaving the long-since burnt-out radio behind and searching for a way down. If Oikawa was hurt, it wouldn't do him any good for Kindaichi to get hurt either. 

Not a single stone bared his weight as he ran along the ridge. Occasionally, with all his hyperventilating and worry, a paw would slip, leaving him frazzled and disoriented. Even as hungry as he was, his body kept telling him 'no, it's not worth it.' 

But this was Oikawa. His senpai. His captain. 

In a stupid flash of determination, the leap of his heart preceded a leap of his legs, landing unsteadily on a piece of land jutting out from the ridge. On impact, his paw slipped, sending him straight flat on the floor. Panting, without time to adjust, the floor gave way, sending his body with it. 

No amount of scrabbling for purchase got him anything but pain, a claw wrenched out from it's socket and yet Kindaichi didn't have chance to cry out as his side connected with rock, knocking all the air from him and flipping him over as he continued falling. 

Ah, well, no-one could say he didn't try. 

When his body hit the ground, two distinct cracks - sounds he never wanted to imagine again - rattled his body and left him dazed. He'd stopped falling, despite his spinning head. He was alive, as expected. Not that he would've been, if he were normal. 

_ It would only happen to me. _ Kindaichi despaired, burying his snout in a patch of mud. 

It was much less than mud, now, as he considered if drowning was as therapeutic as they said. 

_ Oikawa-san could be drowning.  _

That one thought hefted his body up on wobbly legs, one a little more than dislocated. Whatever his team thought of him, he would never let them think he was weak. Weak-willed, sometimes. Not so when his captain was god-knows where, likely suffering as much as he, though. 

Kindaichi shook as much off as he could - water, mud that weighed his fur down and stuck to him, froze him to the bone. That wasn't all, though. The motion made him light-headed, sight all but vanishing for at least a second. 

His nose was his last hope, yet so far away from where Oikawa had likely fallen, and with the rain dampening and washing away any scents, there was no trail. No single thing could follow from here so he ran. Whether it was the right direction or not; He ran. On all fours, keeping the wall of running water to his left, pushing his entire body to its limits. 

If there was one thing being a werewolf was useful for, it was this. 

When he stumbled, he got back up. When his vision left him in the dark and his right hindleg cracked again, he continued running. 

He would heal. Oikawa wasn't that durable. 

_ Oikawa-san.  _

Kindaichi repeated his name over and over, each breath forced from his lungs carried the weight of that name. Although his pace slowed, three working legs pushed to their limits, his breathing didn't slow, his mind slipped. 

Human. Warm, fresh,  _ alive.  _

_ Meat _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely cliffhanger :)


End file.
